The present embodiments relate to building automation. In particular, web-based interaction with building automation is provided.
Different building automation devices may be regularly configured, reviewed, and/or modified by different technical-oriented people during the lifecycle of the building automation system.
Two different and independent approaches are provided for access to information from the building automation system. In one approach, the respective configuration, commissioning, operation, and monitoring features are supported by an embedded Web-application within some of the building automation devices. Web-application restricts the communications to a specific (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP)) format. Room units and/or connectivity points into the building automation system that are convenient to technical people may not provide the proper connectivity for the web-application. As a result, other devices and/or programs are used to connect. In the other approach, a special purpose application is run to interact with non-IP controllers. The result of different approaches due to the different access points to the building automation system is a different look, feel, functionality, and/or usability depending on the access point.